The field of the disclosure relates generally to compression of sensor data, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for compression of aerial and/or satellite generalized sensor data.
Satellites often contain numerous sensors for gathering significant amounts of information. For example, some satellites include imaging sensors for recording digital images and/or video of, for example, terrestrial locations in visible and invisible spectra. Some satellites include radar systems and sensors for collecting terrestrial and/or weather data. Satellites communicate data collected from their sensors by wireless transmission to terrestrial locations and/or other satellites. The available wireless transmission bandwidth is limited and the amount of data collected by satellites is relatively large. Accordingly delays in transmission of sensor data from satellites may occur.